The Zeltron Highlife
by FizzyGirl
Summary: A routine smuggling run turns into a much needed vacation for a young spacer. All OC characters. Request.


**Disclaimer:** Nothing of Star Wars belongs to me.

* * *

><p>AN: Request.

* * *

><p><span>The Zeltron Highlife<span>

A small sigh echoed around the vast empty space, bouncing off the plain white walls which gleamed under the lights near them. The young girl's head lifted and she looked towards the doorway but no one was there. The sound surrounding her came from the hyperdrive which she could feel running through her feet and ears.

It was one of her favourite sounds. It was comforting, something she associated with home. For as long as she had been in her profession, she had had this ship. Her vivid, sapphire eyes lowered to the bowl on the smooth black table. Her features twisted in slight disgust as she picked up her spoon and watched as the thick, lumpy white paste dropped into the bowl, producing a squishy noise. It's wasn't the taste that bothered her, it was just horrible to look at and that alone was off putting.

With a little effort, she placed a big spoonful in her mouth, holding her breath as she chewed tentatively. The spoon clunked against the sides as it was dropped and a figure appeared in the doorway. The familiar black metal brought a smile to her face and made hope swell in her chest. Maybe their journey was coming to its end.

The Molavarian protocol droid shuffled into the room. "We are coming on Zeltros, Mistress. We shall arrive momentarily."

Karen Horsiri jumped to her feet in excitement, the widening smile lighting up her young features. "Then there's no time to waste, GM," she declared loudly, clapping her hands together. "Off to the cockpit, come on."

If the droid replied, she didn't hear it. She was already on her way to the front so she could land the ship herself. It was always much simpler for her to do it rather than relying on someone else. Besides, she was a good pilot and had more than enough practice. It wouldn't be a problem.

Karen stepped into the cockpit, looking through the view window, awaiting her long time, faithful companion. At hearing him approach, she spoke. "How long?"

"In three seconds," the droid said, taking a seat.

He was certainly accurate. They dropped out of hyperspace and Karen slid into her own seat, taking full control of the ship. The sounds of battle instantly reached them. Without a trace of panic she flipped a few switches and turned to her droid.

"GM, what are those ships?" she asked.

"There are two capital ships; an interceptor-class frigate and a Guardian light cruiser. The cruiser appears to have a few decent fighters on board. What should we do?" he added, looking at her for instruction.

Karen sat there for a moment, trying to push out the sounds of the battle, the sounds of her ships and the continuing rush of the hyperdrive which felt as though it were getting louder. She knew what the right thing was to do here but the question of what was really going on worried her. It could cause many more problems if she intervened.

"The ship being attacked isn't firing back," she said in alarm. "It looks like a yacht. It would only have limited weapons and defences, right?"

"Most right," said GM. "Some can be modified to have heaps or none at all. The yacht not firing suggests that they have nothing helpful and judging by the damage sustained, it would seem it is used for nothing other than recreation."

Immediately, Karen moved into action. "Ready the guns," she said firmly. "We're going to help."

"Mistress Karen, they're most likely pirates..." said the droid hesitantly.

"Exactly. They're cowardly and they'll run if someone puts up enough of a fight," she said strongly. "Fire on the interceptor-class frigate once in range. It's the better target."

"And the CloakShape fighters?" asked the droid uncertainly.

"Ignore them," said Karen. "They'll flee once one ship goes down. Besides, it'll take more than them to bring us down. Now, fire when in range!"

"Yes, Mistress."

They approached unnoticed, well, ignored. Once in range, they began to fire everything they had at the interceptor-class frigate.

"Shields up at maximum," said Karen, making sure the ship was steady.

Parts of the ship they were attacking blew apart before they finally decided to return fire. The guardian light cruiser turned towards them and fired as soon as it was able. Karen ignored the droid beside her as he wailed as the ship was hit several times.

"They're hitting us..."

"Stay focused on the interceptor," said Karen firmly. "It'll go first."

The damage to the yacht increased but Karen was successful. The interceptor broke into two and disintegrated. A small chuckle escaped Karen's mouth as the guardian light cruiser stopped firing and turned away, the fighters all boarding before they retreated.

Karen sighed heavily as she slumped into her chair. Her eyes wandered to the smouldering yacht. Little fires were still ignited among the ship and smoke poured from open vents. She couldn't leave them like this. She had to make sure.

"Move closer," she said pointing to the yacht. "We'll board and make sure everyone's alright."

"Yes, Mistress," he said obediently.

They moved alongside the yacht which seemed to only get bigger as they got closer. Karen slowed the ship down to barely a crawl. With the touch of a button, she connected with the other ship.

"Hello?" she asked uncertainly, hitting the communications. "I'd like to dock."

Looking among the panels, she waited. Once the right lights lit up, she knew the hatches had connected. Getting up from her seat she gestured at the droid to follow and together they left the ship and walked down a long blank hallway to a closed door. With barely a movement, the door swung open and she glanced inside. It was empty. She looked questioningly at the droid that stop at her side.

"Perhaps they're in another room," the droid said, staring at the only closed door visible.

Karen nodded. Halfway towards the door, it opened, revealing a tall, lean figure in the doorway, peering out curiously. The pink skin and blue hair was unmistakable. Little by little the door was opened all the way and Karen stepped inside followed by her droid. The room was crowded with people who all shared many striking resemblances.

"Who's in charge here?"

"I am," said a strong, almost cold voice.

The crowd softly parted and a tall figure walked through easily. She was beautiful. Her long red hair swayed around her waist, making her slim frame look slimmer. She wore a tight fitting blue bikini and a thin blue veil wrapped around her torso, which covered her. Her light pink skin shone with what Karen guessed was perspiration.

"I am Aurora Cinn," she said. "Welcome aboard the Pink Pearl."

"You're in charge?" asked Karen unsurely.

"Yes, this is my ship," she replied. Her violet eyes narrowed slightly, looking the stranger up and down distrustfully. "Tell me who you are and what you want."

"Karen Horsiri," she said, her voice apologetic. "And this is my protocol droid, K-GM2. I was the one who helped out with the pirates. Is everyone on board alright?"

"Yes," Aurora sighed with a nod. "Is that ship yours?"

Karen nodded. "It was my father's. Did some work on it myself too. I run things with my friend here," she added, motioning to her droid.

"Well, then," started Aurora, a smile beginning to appear. "It seems we must give you proper thanks. We were heading home and it seemed we were followed. We're lucky you arrived when you did. I can't imagine anyone else would have stopped to help. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm on a spice run to an old contact on Zeltros," she replied honestly.

"And why did you help us?"

"It was the right thing to do," said Karen uncertainly with a shrug. "Besides, you were defenceless. You wouldn't have lasted much longer. Are you sure everyone's alright? I have medical supplies if needed."

"No," said Aurora with a wave of her hand. "It's not necessary. We've got plenty on board."

It turned silence but was soon broken by the opening of a metal door Karen hadn't noticed. A head poked through and the orange eyes darted around almost nervously.

"You and the others can come out now, Diondra."

A slight crease appeared between Karen's brows but she decided to bite her tongue and wait. There had to be a good reason as to why some people hiding. She watched as a group of seven emerged, the one leading them moving to stand beside Aurora.

In her travels, Karen had seen many Zeltrons but this one was the most beautiful she'd seen yet. Karen slowly looked her over. Her lean, sleek body was greatly accentuated by the white corset dress she wore that reached her knees. Her white leather boots stuck to her flawless red flesh like a second skin. And her smooth, long white hair was pulled to one side and kept over the shoulder, extending just past her elbows.

"This is Diondra," said Aurora, gesturing to the woman beside her. "She looks after and maintains the Cafarel on board."

The confusion doubled on Karen's face. "I'm sorry, Cafarel?" she questioned.

"It's a Zeltron courtesan known to fulfil sexual desires. They are not slaves. They receive money for their services," said Diondra clearly.

Karen got the impression she had offended her by asking.

"Is there anything we can give you for helping us?" asked Aurora, moving the conversation along.

"No," said Karen. "I don't need anything."

"Then why did you come on board if you meant to take nothing?" asked Diondra, her voice was cold and her hands had gone to her hips. Her slanted eyes narrowed further, demanding an answer.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was alright," she insisted. "And now that I know everyone is, I'll be on my way and let you return home."

"No!"

The shout came from two girls who rushed forwards and took a gentle hold of her, preventing her from leaving. Aurora gave them a disapproving looks but a smile soon broke free on her face.

"I'm afraid Lara and Luna are correct in their outburst," said Aurora, stepping forwards, her features softening greatly.

Karen turned her gaze back to the two girls. It was instantly clear they were twins as they were identical. When they released hold of her they stood up straight and Karen got a better look. Both had deep, silky blue hair although they were different lengths and they wore matching outfits; skin-tight yellow swimsuits that had long sleeves right down to the wrist and a matching pale yellow wrap that was enclosed around their waists like a loose skirt. Karen thought it looked nice against the light pink of their skin.

"So..." said Karen, unsure of how to word the question, "which one of you is which?"

"I'm Lara," said the one with short hair. "It's why I have short hair and Luna has hers long, so people can tell us apart."

"Let's move on," said Aurora, gaining back everyone's attention. "Perhaps to thank you we could... well, we have a male Cafarel member on board if you wish..."

"No," Karen muttered quickly, holding up her hands, a pink flush rising on her cheeks. "No, but thank you."

"Is something wrong?" asked Aurora.

"How old are you?" Diondra asked.

"Eighteen but I don't need a fix up," said Karen confidently. "No offense or anything."

"None taken," said Aurora. "I know," said Aurora added after a little thought. "I'm hosting a party at my private residence later. You should join us. I'd be honoured, especially considering you saved all our lives."

"Oh, I'd love to but my delivery..."

"By all means, finish delivering your package first," said Aurora. "I know how important keeping a good reputation with customers is. I'll give you my address and you can join us when you're finished."

Karen hesitated. "I don't know..."

"Please," begged Lara and Luna in unison. "Please, it'll be fun, we promise. Besides, when was it that you last took a break?" added Lara curiously.

Karen shrugged. Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time she'd even taken a day off. Usually, she preferred to keep busy. It kept her mind off other things.

"Then it's settled," said Aurora decisively. "The party will be there for a while, there's no need to rush."

After being given the address and instructions on how to get there, Karen and her droid returned to the ship, detached and left for the planet's surface. Karen handled the controls lightly, ignoring the staring of her droid while she pushed out the nagging thoughts in the back of her mind. After a few minutes, the staring couldn't be ignored.

"What's on your mind, GM?"

"Do you plan on trusting these people, Mistress?"

Karen frowned at the distrustful nature of her droid. "GM, we saved their lives," said Karen slowly. "I have a good sense at knowing if people are being honest or not and I believe what Aurora told us. I mean, they don't look dangerous and I know Zeltrons can be formidable warriors. Besides, we don't have to stay at the party long and it'd be rude not to make an appearance after being invited. Could make new allies out of this."

The droid went back to what he had been doing and didn't question her again. Karen travelled to the outskirts of the main city and approached a spaceport she'd used many times before. Hovering above, she clicked the communications and waited.

"Hangar fourteen, this is Karen Horsiri of the Blaze Claw. I'd like permission to dock here."

The instructions came through and Karen set her ship down. "Stay here, GM," she ordered quietly. "I'll go see about payment."

"Yes, Miss Karen."

After settling the fee Karen returned and set about getting things ready. As she looked at the package of spice, she got a better idea. Getting an empty urn from a locked panel, she unwrapped the package and placed the contents inside. Karen then left the ship and with her droid they walked the short distance to the buyer's house.

On the outskirts of a small wooded forest, Karen came to the right location; she stopped just outside the front and looked upon the house. It sat on a small grassy hill with the trees of the forest right beside it, giving it excellent protection from the sun. But Karen could already tell that despite protection from the weather other aspects of it had been neglected; the front garden was no longer blooming with flowers, the small pond to the side was devoid of water and the grass had been left growing. It just about reached her knees.

"Come on," she whispered to K-GM2 who had been relatively silent since first giving his opinion.

He said nothing as he followed Karen up the concrete path which also look worse for wear and up onto the front porch. Without hesitation, she knocked firmly on the door and heard it echo through on the other side. She almost took it as a bad sign until the door opened and familiar face showed through.

"Karen," the man greeted in delight. "Lovely to see you again."

"Hello Isaldur," she said, greeting him in quick hug.

"Come in, come in," he said, stepping back and letting her inside. "Oh forgive me," he added hastily, moving to turn the light on.

Karen could see the lights had been off and it made her wonder why since she knew that even during the day this house was dark without the lights on. Remaining silent, she watched as he walked around slowly, keeping his arms out in front and turning on each light. In Karen's eyes it definitely made a big difference.

"Why are you in the dark?"

"Hapans are beautiful, but they can't see in the dark."

A faint smile graced Karen's lips at the mention of the proverb. It was one she had heard many times. A feeling of sadness passed through her as she watched her old friend slowly make his way to his favourite armchair and sit down heavily. Feeling the time was right; Karen approached and placed the urn onto the small table beside him. He eyed it for a moment before turning to look at her again.

"Thank you," he whispered.

He reached into his pocket and handed over the correct number of credits. Guilt washed over Karen as she looked down at them and back at the Hapan sitting in front of her.

"I think you could use these more than I," she said slowly, wanting to give them back.

The man laughed, clearly amused. "My dear girl," he said smiling. "I'm not that old and I know for a fact that you can use it more. Take it. I insist. Your mother would appreciate it."

Knowing he was right, Karen pocketed the money. After a moment, Isaldur gestured to the sofa and Karen muttered her thanks before sitting down. The droid remained near the door, watching.

"How many people do you know here?" she asked curiously.

Isaldur's head turned slightly at the question. "Why do you ask, child?"

"I helped ship called the Pink Pearl that was being attacked on the way here and the one in charge, Aurora Cinn invited me to a party."

"Aurora Cinn," the Hapan repeated under his breath. "Nice woman," he commented. "I've never personally met her but I've heard many things, all good too. She runs a tight command, gets along with all her allies, doesn't have any enemies that I know of. You'd do well to make friends with her."

Karen nodded. She knew she had been right about her instincts. They hadn't let her down yet. As she locked eyes with Isaldur, the question rushed through her mind again. It was obvious it wasn't going to leave her alone and the first answer she wasn't happy with.

"Why were you really in the dark before?"

There was a moment of darkened silence and the Hapans face turned grave for a moment. "You know I was once a pirate," he answered, his voice low. "I sustained an injury which saw my pirating days come to an end. Now I can only see clearly in bright light. Darkening my house is a form of self-torture, I suppose. Part of me wants to believe that if I just try hard and long enough that my sight will go back to how it used to be. One of my many delusions, I think," he added with a bitter laugh.

Instantly, Karen regretted asking the question. It was none of her business and she should have kept it that way.

"So, how is the Blaze Claw these days?" asked Isaldur, his tone easing considerably.

"It's still going," said Karen with a small smile. "My father must have done something to keep it going for so long. Haven't had to do much to it either."

"Good to hear," said Isaldur. "You know, that's probably one of the best YV-929's I've ever seen."

"I know," she said almost inaudibly.

"How is Adam these days?"

"He's fine," she said with a shrug. "Don't see him much though."

"He's a busy man," commented Isaldur. "And how is your mother?"

"The same," she replied.

She was aware of the history between Isaldur and her father. It was one of the reasons she kept in contact was because he had been a good friend and he'd always been very nice to her. Besides, he was a nice man and an honest one at that. With a look at the urn sitting untouched beside him, Karen shifted slightly in her seat.

"I know I've never asked, but why do you use that?"

"It helps when I'm feeling down," Isaldur replied truthfully. "Glitterstim gives me a buzz, a feeling as though everything's brand new and fresh. It's a nice but temporary release." There was a slight pause. "Don't you have a party to go to?"

"You don't want my company this time?" asked Karen lightly.

"It's not necessary," said Isaldur assuredly. "You're young. You should go and have some fun. Make new friends and possible allies. And unlike where I used to live, this is the perfect place to do it."

Karen nodded and got to her feet. She approached Isaldur and gently she bent down and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Halfway towards the door, she stopped and turned, locking eyes with him again.

"Let me know when you need some more."

"Will do," he replied with a wave.

Karen returned the wave. "Come on, GM," she said, opening the door.

Together they left and made the short walk back to the ship. Halfway there, Karen sighed as she glanced around the city. Even from where they were she could see how packed the inner city was and the noise around them was deafening, from each direction. Karen had heard it was a party planet but she didn't quite expect it to be like this.

After boarding the ship, Karen stopped in one of the corridors. From her pocket she pulled out the note Aurora had given her with the address on it and read it over a few times before making up her mind.

"GM, we're going to the party," she said, as the droid joined her side.

The droid sat down beside her. "Yes, Mistress."

"How long would it take to get here?" she asked, showing the droid the piece of paper.

"At least half an hour by foot," said the droid confidently. "Perhaps a speeder would get us there quicker."

"Alright," said Karen, nodding. "I saw a vendor a few minutes from here that had a couple with him. They might not be great, but we don't need anything expensive."

After a short walk, they find the guy she had seen. The male Zeltron watched as they approached. His tan robes swayed in the slight breeze that was coming in and his boots thudded heavily against the ground as he shifted his stance.

"What can I do for you, miss?" he asked slowly, eyeing her almost suspiciously.

"I'm wondering if you got a speeder for rent?" she asked clearly.

"For what? Joyriding?" he asked in an amused tone.

"No," she said firmly. "I have a party to get to and it'd be quicker than walking."

"Where's this party?"

"At the residence of Aurora Cinn. Do you know her?"

"Yes, actually..." the man said slowly. After a second's thought, he waved for her to follow and led her to a speeder a few metres away. "Alright, this is one the best I've got right now. It should get you there and back, no problems. How about we say... ten credits?"

"Ten? That's all?" Karen questioned in disbelief.

"I know Aurora and I know she wouldn't invite someone without good reason."

"Deal" said Karen in faint shock. "When do I need to bring it back?"

"Whenever," said the man, pocking the credits. "My stall is always here. If you return and I'm not here, just drop it off and leave a note, if possible."

"No problem," said Karen. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," she added, helping the droid into the passenger seat.

"Jalek," he said, offering his hand.

"Karen," she said, shaking it firmly.

Accepting the next offered help, Karen took Jalek's hand and got into the driver's seat before starting the speeder up.

"Have a good time," said Jalek, grinning broadly.

Karen waved but said nothing as they took off. They travelled through the inner city and Karen slowed to enjoy her surroundings. The tall buildings seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sun, birds sung happy in the tall trees in the nearby park and the seemingly calm atmosphere made Karen feel happy. It was definitely a better pace than Coruscant that was for sure.

With the help of K-GM2 they arrived inside of fifteen minutes. Slowing down considerably, Karen looked upon the house in front of them. It was clearly visible. Karen felt surprised. It wasn't what she had pictured. The house wasn't a house. It was a mansion made mainly of white stone and connected to the side was a docking bay which Karen avoided, knowing it must have security of some kind.

Silently, she gestured for the droid to follow which he did without a word and together they made their way to the front of the building. She knocked at the door and only waited a few minutes before it was opened. A male human stood in the doorway and looked her up and down before saying anything.

"Can I help you?"

"Karen Horsiri," she said slowly. "I was invited by Aurora Cinn."

"Oh, yes of course, come in," he said politely, inviting both inside. "She's been expecting you. Follow me."

They followed the male human, who was only clothed in an uncomfortable looking blue shorts and nothing else, through the front door, down a hallway and were led into a dining room which had white marble floors and a long, expensive looking mahogany table. A glittering silver chandelier hung above them, each of the four white walls held painted pictures, some of them portraits. Karen guessed they were family members.

"Please wait here," said the man, turning to them. "Miss Cinn will be with you shortly."

Karen mumbled her thanks and waited until he left before saying anything. "I wonder how she came by a place like this?" she whispered.

The droid offered nothing except a blank look and Karen nodded slightly. She had no idea either. When the sound of clicking against marble was heard, they both looked towards the doorway again and in came Aurora, wearing the same thing as before.

"Hello!" cried Aurora, walking towards her and greeting her with two kisses, one on each cheek. "I'm so glad you could make it. I trust the delivery went well."

"Yes," said Karen nodding. "Just an old friend of my parents."

"Good to hear," said Aurora. "How long can you stay with us today?"

"I don't know," said Karen with a shrug. "How long would you like me here?"

Aurora smiled. "I would love for you to stay as long as you wish. We once had a party go for five days straight. I don't think I slept at all. Speaking of, why not sleep here tonight? I have plenty of rooms and I have clothing you could borrow if needed. But all that can be worked out later. Wait here, I'll get a couple of people to show you to a room to change."

Before Karen could ask what she meant by change, Aurora was gone but within a minute she returned with Lara and Luna walking behind her. Both twins were giggling and talking amongst themselves but it ceased when they entered the room.

"Come on, we'll get you sorted," said Luna, taking Karen's hand.

As they got to the door, Aurora spoke.

"Karen, would it be alright if I took your droid to a spa close to here?" asked Aurora softly, looking between the human and the droid. "He'll be safe, I promise. He'll just get some maintenance and a clean-up, perhaps even some tweaking if needed."

"I should stay with my Mistress," said GM firmly.

"I have many of my own droids down there as we speak," continued Aurora. "He won't be alone. And he can be returned whenever you wish."

For a moment, Karen said nothing but eventually, she nodded. "Sure, I guess."

"Miss-"

"No, GM, I think it would be good for you," said Karen, making up her mind. "Besides, you could do with some cleaning."

"So, it's settled," said Aurora happily, clapping her hands together. "GM, come with me. I'll escort you down there myself while these two ready your Mistress."

Slowly, GM accepted the decision and turned to follow Aurora. Just before they disappeared from sight, the droid turned once more and Karen urged him to keep going.

After they left, Karen allowed herself to be taken upstairs. On the third floor they walked down a long hallway that was draped in red carpet. The red walls were adorned with lights that lit up the space nicely. Near the end of the hallway they stopped they entered a bedroom. It was beyond what Karen had been expecting.

A king size bed sat in the middle, decorated with a pale pink bedcover, silver patterns sprawled across the top, none of which Karen understood. The walls were the same pale pink but unlike the dining room, they were bare. A high window let in plenty of light and surrounding it was long white opaque curtains, held back by silver ribbons. A light wooden desk sat in the corner with a matching chair tucked underneath but the space on top was empty. A wooden wardrobe sat in the corner and it was the first thing the twins went to after entering the room.

Lara rifled through the assortment of clothes hanging before her, Luna bent down and beckoned Karen to come closer. She stepped closer and Luna pointed to her clothes.

"May I?"

Hesitating, Karen nodded. Not since her mother had anyone undressed her. It was a little unnerving. But wanting to trust these people she made herself relax and waited patiently as Luna removed the maroon and blue pilot suit from her body, her black shoes and maroon headband and gently folded everything together and placed them in the wardrobe.

"We'll have them cleaned later," said Luna, closing the draw. "Until then, they can stay here."

"So, are both of you from here?" asked Karen inquisitively.

"Yes," said Luna, rifling around in the draw above the one she closed. "We're from the city actually. Our parents are still there, in the same apartment. It's a nice place. We were well off. And we still visit them often."

"Aha!" cried Lara in triumphant.

She turned and Karen watched as she came forward with a bright red, two-piece bikini, offering it to her which she took cautiously. "A bikini?" she questioned unsurely. "You want me to wear a bikini?"

"Is there a problem with it?" asked Lara quietly, her features falling in disappointment.

"I don't do bikinis," said Karen, looking between them.

"Why?" said Lara in a tone of surprise. "You have a fabulous figure. Now change! We won't watch."

Removing her light pink bra and matching panties, Karen put on the bottom half of the bikini with ease, which were triangular pieces that held at her hips with strings that were tied into bows on either side. Unfolding the top she placed it against her chest and placed the thin straps around her back and behind the back of her neck but there was a problem.

"Could you give me a hand, please?" Karen asked annoyingly.

Luna approached with a kind smile and tightened the back a before moving forward to reveal a mirror on the wall that Karen hadn't noticed earlier. It was full length, stretching from the ceiling to the floor and was at least two body lengths in width.

Karen's eyes widened a little. The bikini was a little tighter and smaller than she first realised. Luna smiled, her dark blue eyes twinkling. "Looks good," she commented. "Now we need to do something about your hair..."

"I say we just give it a good brush," said Lara.

"I agree," said Luna excitedly.

"So, your parents are supportive of this lifestyle?" Karen asked quietly.

"Of course," said Luna as she ruffled Karen's tangled hair. "Originally our father wanted us to be singers or something but we don't quite have the voices for it. So, we decided to use what we had to our advantage."

"You enjoy it?"

"Yes," said Lara, joining them. "We're not slaves, so we have so much freedom and the money's quite good. And Diondra goes a good job of making sure we're safe."

"You can't have been doing this long though, right? I mean you two look so young," said Karen looking between them.

"We're twenty-one," said Luna. "We've been doing this since we were sixteen."

"Come on," said Lara as she walked to the door. "Let's go down to the party and we'll introduce you to a few people."

With a quick check in the mirror, Karen looked herself over. They parted it on the side and brushed it out smoothly. With a look downwards, she blushed.

"I'm think the tops a little small."

"You're a woman. Show something off for once in your life," said Lara with a smile.

"What makes you think I don't," said Karen with a smile.

They went back downstairs and Karen followed them outside, into the backyard. The large space was crawling with at least a hundred people, all of which seemed to be having a good time. In the middle was a large pool where a few people were playing and swimming. Music blared from the far corner and a few people near it were dancing.

Karen smiled at everything she saw but continued to follow Lara and Luna who took her towards a Twi'lek couple that were standing near the spa which was a few metres from the oblong shaped pool. They both had green skin and wore clothing made of the same black leather material. The female wore a long skirt that had a split up one leg and a tight corset. The male wore plain black pants and a matching, tight black shirt.

At their approach their conversation with a couple of girls had ended. "Hello," they said in unison. "Xam and Orcina Kelrain, we'd like you to meet a new friend, Karen Horsiri. She saved our lives earlier from pirates," Lara continued. "Xam and Orcina run an exportation business from Ryloth."

They exchanged pleasantries and Karen shook hands with them both. "What do you export?"

"Many things," said Xam in a deep, soothing voice. "But mostly weapons or spice. Common things."

"We do things legally though," chimed in Orcina. "Otherwise, Aurora wouldn't have anything to do with us. Besides, when it was just my husband who ran the business, she wanted nothing to do with it but now that I'm on here she changed her mind. Not too trusting of men, I think."

For some reason that piece of information about Aurora didn't surprise her although it did make her overly curious about her.

"Let's go," said Luna, taking hold of her hand. "More people to meet."

After a quick goodbye, Karen let herself be led towards a large, white opaque tent that had been stretched over a vast distance, giving part of the backyard shade. Inside, there was an extensive table with a flowing white table cloth that reached the ground. Covering the top was a long row of a variety of different foods, some of which Karen didn't recognise and some that made her mouth water.

They stopped at a group of three girls sitting around one of the many tables, all with matching flawless white table cloths. The giggling ceased when they sat down opposite them, Karen in between the twins but the smiles on their faces remained. They all seemed to know each other and greeted one another in high-pitched hellos and awkward hugs across the table.

"Girls, we'd like you to meet Karen Horsiri, the one who saved us," said Lara. As she introduced each girl, she pointed to them. "This is Atelia Demora, Silvia Sarkin and Malia Zhen."

Karen looked them over. All three Zeltrons had light red skin and each had their hair pulled back off their faces. She looked them over slowly. Atelia had on a long purple, sleeveless dress that matched her purple eyes. Silvia wore a short, tight green top, exposing her mid-riff but the rest she couldn't see as the table was in the way. And Malia had on a skimpy orange bikini that complimented her eyes.

"And how do you three know Aurora?" asked Karen, looking between them.

But it was Luna who answered for them. "They're major players in the art world, especially here on Zeltros and Coruscant. They're experts, nothing gets past them."

"Are you artists yourselves?" asked Karen curiously.

"Not anymore," Atelia answered. "I used to be but found I was better at judging than painting them, so I switched professions. Are you an art lover?"

"No, not at all. I wouldn't know a bad piece from a masterpiece," said Karen with a shy chuckle. "I don't get much time to appreciate art."

"We have some here," said Malia, pointing over her shoulder towards the mansion. "Perhaps later we could show you some of our favourites that Aurora has in her collection. I'm sure at the moment these two are busy dragging you everywhere."

"I'd love that," said Karen smiling.

"Good," said Malia.

"Alright, come on," said Luna, grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her to her feet. "I see someone else you have to meet."

The three girls opposite giggled, entertained at the excitement of both twins. In a few seconds flat they had left the table and were on the other side of the tent, approaching someone who was on their own, a pink drink in hand, swaying slightly to the music.

"Escara?"

The Nautolan black's eyes seemed to come back into focus and looked between the three beings in front of her. "Oh, Lara, Luna, what a surprise," she said, her voice soft and wispy. "I didn't see you at the last party. I missed you."

"And we missed you," said Luna, giving her a hug, which was followed by Lara. "We were working and couldn't attend. Didn't want to let down our favourite client."

"We'd like to introduce Karen Horsiri..."

"The one who saved you from the pirates earlier, yes the story has been circling. I am Escara Lylin. Lovely to meet you child."

"Likewise," said Karen with a polite nod of her head.

She looked the Nautolan up and down. She was beautiful. Her light green skin flushed flawlessly under the lights of the tent as did her red dress which looked to be made of silk. It reached the floor covering the hint of red shoes that Karen could see underneath.

"I don't think you heard it," said Lara suspiciously. "She's force-sensitive although she doesn't go around telling people."

"Oh," said Karen, unsure of what to say. "You're not a Jedi then?"

"No," said Escara with a slight shake of her head, the tentacles moved along with the movement. "I had the option but I didn't take it. Seems neither did your mother."

"Your mother's force-sensitive?" asked Luna quickly. "Are you as well?"

"No…"

"She just has good instincts," interjected Escara.

"How do you know Aurora then?" asked Karen, not wanting to talk about it.

"I met her when we were children," replied Escara, taking the hint. "On Dantooine. Her parents were there for business of some kind as were mine. We became instant friends and remained so ever since. We help each out when it's needed."

"May I ask why didn't the idea of becoming a Jedi interest you?"

Escara shrugged. "Didn't find the lifestyle all that alluring really," she said honestly. "No possessions, forbidden to love. That doesn't sound all that great to me although perhaps for most people the power that comes with being a Jedi outweighs the rest but not for me."

Karen opened her mouth to say more but Luna cut across her. "Please excuse us, Escara, we've got another person we want little Karen to meet."

"By all means..." she said with a smiling, waving them away.

Karen was led outside and eventually towards the pool once the twins had found who they were looking for. They sat down on the wet concrete and placed their feet in the water.

"Kayda, come over here!" Lara called out.

A girl around the twins' age turned her head and soon swam over at seeing who was calling for her. At reaching them, she remained in the water and looked up at them, soon locking eyes with Karen.

"Karen, this is Kayda Cinn, Aurora's little sister," said Luna with a grin.

"Little sister?" question Kayda in aversion. "I prefer younger sister. Little sister makes me sound like a three year old." She reached up and took Karen's hand. "Nice to meet you. I suppose I should thank you for saving my sister's life."

"I'm sure she would have done the same for me," said Karen, embarrassed.

"Yes, she would have," said Kayda in agreement.

"So, do you work with your sister or...?" asked Karen inquisitively.

"No," said Kayda. "I'm actually still attending school. I'm interested in politics. Hoping to get an intern job or something soon, in the city, of course. Most of the action is there."

"I see," said Karen, nodding. "I can't imagine going into politics myself. I find it kind of boring to be honest."

"Yes, well not everything is terribly interesting," Kayda agreed with a laugh. "Even during some classes I find myself falling asleep but it's still a great interest overall."

"Well, it's good to have a goal like that," said Karen. "One big thing to focus on."

Their conversation continued for another few minutes before they were interrupted by Lara gaining their attention. They turned their heads to see what she was looking at, which soon became clear. Diondra walked towards them, her eyes focused solely on them.

"Wonder what this is about," said Luna worriedly.

"Karen Horsiri, Aurora wants a private word with you," she said, her tone all business. "She's in her private chambers. I will escort you there."

Karen followed Diondra back inside the house and they went upstairs to the top floor. It looked the same as the one she'd been on earlier but one this floor there were only two doors which were quite far apart. They walked towards the furthest one and after knocking three times, there was a voice telling them to enter.

Diondra opened the door and gestured Karen inside. With light, hesitant steps, she entered the room and jumped slightly as the door was closed behind her. She turned and saw Aurora sitting behind a mahogany desk. The soft white carpet beneath her feet was soft and the light above her was on despite the windows being open and it being still sunny outside.

"Take a seat," said Aurora politely. "Just let me finish this."

Karen nodded but remained silent. After a few moments Karen opened her mouth but Aurora raised a hand to stop her in her tracks.

"All in good time," she said sternly. "Let me finish."

The scratching against paper became loud in her ears as she waited. When she seemed to finish, she put down her quill and took a sip of water that was on the desk. Putting it back down, she stretched her arms out over the table and locked eyes with Karen. The violet orbs didn't waver but eventually she smiled and got to her feet.

"Perhaps this discussion might go better over there," she said, indicating the array of sofas in the corner that made a small square.

Karen stood up and approached behind. Aurora sat down in a two seat sofa that faced the door and Karen sat opposite her, feeling nervous about having her back to the door. Karen looked down on what she was sitting on. The black sofas went well with the white blank walls. There was only one picture on the hall and it hung over the fireplace that was empty. It looked a little like Aurora but a little older.

"I'm sure you're wondering what this is all about but I do ask you be patient with me," said Aurora. "Now, first off let me say that you look wonderful. I knew we'd have something that'd suit you. Would you like something to drink? I know because of Lara and Luna that you haven't had the opportunity to eat or drink anything."

"What do you have?" asked Karen, sitting forward.

"How about some spiced wine," she said, bringing out a bottle. The liquid was dark red and Karen eyed it wearily. "It's a Zeltron specialty. I insist you try some. Just a little bit though. Don't want you getting wasted on me."

They shared a laugh and Aurora placed two crystal goblets on the table before pouring a small amount into each. From under the small glass coffee table Aurora pulled out a tray that had a white cloth covering its contents.

"Here," she said, taking it off. "Have a biscuit."

Thinking it would be rude to reject the offer Karen took one. She took a hesitant bite and hummed in her surprise at the taste. Her eyes widened a little. "It's nice. What is it?"

"It is a sweet-sand cookie," said Aurora. "Most often they are served with tarine tea, but I prefer to have them with this wine. It's the perfect combination."

Karen nodded in agreement as she took another bite. After swallowing it, she picked up the goblet and took a sip of the wine. Karen inhaled sharply at the spiciness of the drink. Aurora chuckled in slight amusement.

"It can take a little getting used to," she commented. "Now, I think we should get right down to it. I'm sure people have said things about me. What have you learned?"

Karen put the biscuit and goblet down. "Well, I've learnt you have plenty of friends and allies, very few, if any enemies, you run a tight but fair command on your ship, you don't trust men all that much, you have many parties and you have a little sister."

A knowing smile graced Aurora's face. "So, ask me whatever you want and I'll tell you the truth but in exchange, I get to do the same."

"First, can I ask why?"

"You saved my life as well as the lives of my entire crew," said Aurora clearly. "And not to mention my ship as well. It will need work but at least it's in one piece."

"Alright," said Karen, thinking it through. "Well... what business are you in? I know your yacht is a pleasure one but when you travel, where do you go? Are you part of the Cafarel?"

"It's one of the business' I am in," said Aurora. "Diondra works for me and she keeps the Cafarel together and gives them whatever they need but final decisions and orders come from me. I dabble in other things, exportation, general travel and all that."

"You were born here?"

"Yes," Aurora replied, nodding. "Not in the city though, far, far from it. I was born and grew up in a small village, so did my little sister."

"Speaking of, do you have other siblings?"

"No," said Aurora with a slight shake the head. "Always just been the two of us. There is an age difference of about eleven years though. My father told me that mother always wanted two kids, but the final decision took a while. I think they made the right decision. Kayda will make some great contributions to Zeltros, I'm sure of it."

"What about your parents?" asked Karen.

"They're deceased," said Aurora, a hint of sadness hitting her voice. "Natural causes. Kayda was twelve."

"Outside, Orcina Kelrain said you weren't very trusting of men, why is that?"

A bitter laugh rolled from Aurora's lips. She took a long sip of her wine before saying anything. "You know, this was the one question I was dreading."

"You don't have to answer-"

"No, no," said Aurora firmly. "We had a deal. My closest allies have knowledge of this, mainly since most of my contacts are women, I find most can relate to my experience. I've had plenty of experience with male pilots, smugglers, pirates, and others, but they're all the same. They cheat, lie, steal and some want more than I am ever prepared to give. But the final straw was a man I worked with on Nar Shaddaa. A Chiss. He violently assaulted me after which I trained each day to protect myself in case it ever happened again. It's the reason I no longer have much trust for men. I know Xam is a good man. He's docile and honest but I was still reluctant to work with him until his wife came on board. She's a lovely woman, which you probably deduced."

There was a long pause.

"So," said Aurora, putting down her goblet and folding her hands in her lap. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Not right now," said Karen slowly, shaking her head. "I guess it's now your turn."

"Yes, it certainly is," said Aurora, her violet eyes shining. "Tell me about your parents."

"My parents were Zara and Adam Horsiri," said Karen clearly. "I don't know how my parents met but when I was little I remember their relationship being a rocky one. By the time I was nine, my mother had developed a spice addiction and my father tried to help but after a few years he gave up and when I was twelve, he walked out. He kept in touch with me though. His business empire grew, he got a new family and when I was old enough, he gave me the ship that was once his as he didn't need it anymore."

"So, you get along with him?"

Karen shrugged. "Somewhat," said Karen. "Don't see him very much though."

"What did you mean he got a new family?" asked Aurora slowly.

"For years I thought he left just because of my mother's addiction but it was more than that," said Karen. "There was another woman. I have two half-sisters and a half-brother somewhere."

"I see," said Aurora quietly. "What planet are you from?"

"Bellassa," she replied.

"I've never been there," commented Aurora.

"You should."

"You have an unusual droid," said Aurora slowly. "Where did you get him from?"

"He belonged to my father," replied Karen. "Originally, my dad owned him for information and such but after I he left the droid was assigned to look after me. He said that if anything ever happened to them that he'd be responsible for me."

"No wonder he's so protective of you," Aurora remarked. "The whole way to the spa, he kept asking about you and whether you were going to be alright. I think eventually he agreed and went with it after saying you said something about trusting us. Which I liked hearing. So, what about your allies? Do you have many?"

"I have a few," admitted Karen. "There's a group of Hapan pirates I have a long standing alliance with. Normally, I don't trust pirates but they were friends of my father first. They have no problems with helping me since I'm his daughter."

Karen paused as she took a sip of wine. "I have an ally who lives on Tatooine but I haven't spoken with him in a while. I also have an ally on Kashyyyk. A female Wookiee who once knew my mother. She's an old friend and still does similar work. I have a small group of allies on Skye. Just a small clan who once saved my life. They offered an alliance and I agreed. I also have one contact within the Rebel Alliance but at the moment I'm reluctant to say anything more."

"Skye?" questioned Aurora. "S'kytri? The winged sapient humanoids?"

Karen nodded. "Four of them came to my rescue on Tanalou."

"Tanalou?" Aurora questioned again, her eyes widening. "That planet's a frozen rock. There's nothing there."

"I know," said Karen, nodding. "But I got into trouble and was chased a long way and I crashed landed on the planet. The four S'kytri that found me were just there to see the planet. They said their parents had told them not to go there but lucky for me they disobeyed."

"Very lucky, it seems," said Aurora. "Tell me something about your past, about when you were young."

"What do you mean?" asked Karen with a slight frown.

"I mean what about your friends, school, how you got into the life you're in," explained Aurora.

"Oh," muttered Karen. "Well, my father sent me to a private school. All the rich kids went there, kind of a snobby place, you know? I skipped a few grades, graduated at fourteen. My father told me how proud he was. But I remember hating it sometimes. I'd have to take extras classes, for dancing, general entertainment and I was on the swimming team. When I asked my father if I could quit all the extra things he scolded me, saying that I had to learn about to be proper woman, act graceful and all that. When I graduated, my father gave me a ship. It was the first one he'd ever owned. He absolutely loved that thing. I then started my own career, determined to find my own way instead of just what he wanted me to be. I started as a general pilot, regular shipping, all that stuff. Soon, moved on to bigger things after I made a few contacts and a few allies here and there. Lead to what I'm doing now."

There was a moment of pause.

"Well," said Aurora taking a deep breath. "Thank you for… being honest. I think that's all unless you've thought of something else…?"

"You know of my father, don't you?" asked Karen ponderously. "After you learned my name, you knew."

Aurora's lips curled upwards. "Perhaps I should come clean," she said, leaning forward in her chair. "Yes, when you told me your name I realised who your father was. I know he's a business man and a powerful and strategic one at that. For a while now I've wanted to have some connection with his hotel and shipping businesses and it seems now I might have one. I hope this won't put a damper on things."

"No," said Karen. "But you could have just told me."

"Fair enough," said Aurora, regarding her carefully. "I'm sure more questions may pop up later but for now I want you to enjoy the party, have some food and more drink and take a swim if you want and later if you feel tired you can sleep. If you want to visit your droid you can. Just talk with my sister and she'll take you down to the droid spa. Alright?"

Both got their feet and Karen shook Aurora's hand. She had a good feeling that something had been made today. A new ally was something she could always do with. It wasn't quite the plan of this trip but it wasn't a bad outcome.

Karen left Aurora's private chambers, closing the door behind her and she walked back downstairs and went back outside. Everything still looked the same as when she had left. The twins were nowhere in sight but Karen could just imagine what they were getting up to. They striked her as mischievous. Slowly, Karen made her way into the white tent and looked around. The table of food instantly caught her attention.

As she walked towards it, she licked her lips and went straight to thing that had made her mouth water; Blumfruit muffins. She could remember the last time she'd eaten one, it had been far too long. Taking a clean plate from the side, she placed three muffins on top and grabbed a glass of blue milk before turning to see where to sit.

Over in one of the corners she spotted Escara who was sitting alone with a plate of food in front of her that was currently untouched and with the same drink she had last time. Pushing aside her doubts.

"May I sit down?"

Escara said nothing but gave a nod of her head. Karen muttered her thanks and put down her plate and drink. Escara's full black eyes wandered across the contents. A soft smile appeared on her face and after taking a sip of her drink, she watched as Karen scoffed down on muffin in a matter of seconds.

"You may want to go easy," she whispered, amused. "It's not going anywhere."

Karen looked up and held up a finger to indicate she wanted to say something but had her mouth full. She chewed and swallowed as quickly as possible before answering. "I know," she said chuckling. "I just haven't eaten these since I was five when my made some."

Escara said nothing but continued to watch her.

"Can I ask you something?", Karen asked.

Escara nodded.

"Would you never have joined the Jedi?"

"You're overly curious about people aren't you," commented Escara, but she still answered. "I was a child when the Clone Wars were raging on in the galaxy. It made me view the Jedi in an unpleasant light. I know it was for peace and to stop the Separatists from overtaking of the galaxy but the use of violence on their part didn't seem right. I wanted no part of that. Maybe if Jedi were allowed to love and all that, perhaps I would have reconsidered."

Karen nodded along as she ate her second muffin and took another large gulp of her milk. "Do you have any Jedi powers?" asked Karen curiously.

Escara chuckled but whether it was out of bitterness or resignation, Karen couldn't tell. "I have the ability of a few," she said mysteriously. "I'm sure you would too if you concentrated. Can I ask something in return?"

"Why did your mother pass up the opportunity on being a great and powerful Jedi?"

Karen shrugged. "I don't know. I never asked, may she was just never discovered by the Order for some reason"

"I see," hushed Escara.

Before she could ask anything more, Escara called out across the room to someone she couldn't see.

"Kilum!" she yelled, her soft voice seeming to reach across the room with ease. "Kilum, come over here sweetheart. There's someone I want you to meet."

As the crowd slowly parted, Karen saw him. A young man about her age was walking over. He was a taller than her with bright, dazzling red skin accentuated by the tight black swim briefs he wore and the jet black hair that covered his head. The small, lean muscles of his arms stood out along with the ones in his legs, making Karen look him up and down a couple of times. Smiling, he placed a small kiss on Escara's cheek before sitting down, opposite Karen.

They locked eyes and Karen felt her heart skip a beat. His orange eyes glowed faintly and Karen coughed loudly, looking away as part of the muffin she swallowed lodged in her throat. Instantly, the boy was on his feet and at Karen's side, rubbing her back. After a few hard coughs, the piece moved and Karen swallowed it along with some milk.

"Thanks," she wheezed.

The boy sat back down. "Are you alright, dear?" asked Escara, worry etched in her face.

"Yes, thank you," Karen replied after another gulp of milk.

"Karen Horsiri, meet Kilum Eldin," said Escara softly. "This young girl has become a new friend of..."

"Yes," Kilum interrupted gently. "I've heard the story. Most of the people at this party have. They're quite impressed. As am I."

Karen looked at him again but couldn't hold his gaze as a blush rose on her cheeks. As a distraction she shifted in her seat before pushing herself closer to the table. Once she settled herself, Karen met Kilum's eye.

"How do you know Aurora?"

"I do odd jobs here and there for her," said Kilum inexplicably.

The feeling of awkwardness travelled through Karen rapidly and she wanted it to leave before she did anything to totally humiliate herself. Finishing her milk quickly, she got to her feet.

"I think I might go for a swim. It was nice meeting you."

Karen disappeared from the tent within seconds and approached the oblong pool. It was a little more crowded than it had been earlier but it still looked inviting all the same. Karen sat down on the edge and placed her feet into the water. It was cool to the touch.

As she sat there, Karen thought back on what had just happened. It could have been worse. Perhaps when she calmed down a little she could try talking to him again. He was cute and that was something.

Feeling a little alone, Karen glanced around her. It was odd to be somewhere and not have GM with her. It was like she was missing something. Slowly, she got her feet out of the water and stood up. Perhaps she should find Kayda and have her show her where the spa was. Maybe the droid was feeling the same way she was.

Just as she went to move, a figure appeared in front of her and it was just who she was looking for. "Hi," said Kayda smiling. "If you want to swim, we could go to a more private pool. Aurora keeps it for special guests and that kind of thing. There's no one there right now."

"Sure," said Karen smiling. "That'd be nice."

Kayda turned and walked towards a hedge on the side of the garden. Easily, she passed through it and without hesitation, Karen followed. As soon as she saw it, Karen knew it was still part of the same house. It looked the same, just less crowded and Karen had to admit. It was quite clever to think of that, having something blocking it but only knowing the way through it you knew where it was.

The pool was about the same size as the other but square shaped. Karen watched as Kayda dived into the pool, the surface barely breaking. As Kayda swam half the pool in one breath, Karen stepped into the water. It was even cooler than the other one and she embraced it as ducked under the water, wetting her hair.

Together they splashed around for at least half an hour before someone joined them. He sat on the side of the pool, dangling his legs into the water and watched as the two girls played. His chuckle brought both of them out of their state and put the focus on him.

"Come on in, Kilum," said Kayda happily.

"No, I'm alright," said Kilum. "Just wanted to get away from the noise while still being outside."

Noticing the look between them Kayda excused herself. "I'll be right back. Need to use the refresher."

"So, you'll be staying around then?" said Kilum, breaking the quietness. "Aurora can be quite persuasive and she seems to like you."

"I like her too," said Karen. "She reminds me a little of my mother. Except my mother never commanded an entire ship or crew."

"I'm sure she could have."

Karen said nothing but didn't refute Kilum's statement despite disagreeing. She was sure it was just to flatter her. The problem was that it was working.

Suddenly, Kayda returned and looked between them. "Sorry to interrupt. Some of us are about to start a game. Want to join?"

"Sure," said Kilum, getting to his feet. "Coming?" he asked, looking at Karen.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. What's the game?"

"It's called Volleyball or something," said Kayda. "It's an ancient human game that originated from the core worlds. It's been here for a while. Most people use a nuna ball but we just use a regular rubber one, less hassles."

"Alright, sounds like fun," said Karen, swimming to the steps and exiting the pool. She joined Kayda's side and walked along with her, knowing that Kilum was following behind. "What are the rules?"

"Well, I'm sure you'll pick it up along the way. They're pretty simple though," explained Kayda. "When you serve it has to be from behind the white line and it must be done under or overhand and you must show the ball to the other team before you serve. If the ball lands outside the lines, it's out and the other team wins the point. The game ends when one team reaches twenty-five points with a margin of two. As I said, simple."

Karen nodded but she already felt nervous about playing despite it only being for fun. She followed Kayda through the backyard, through the house and out the front door. She opened a gate on the side and they walked in. Karen could see what had been hidden behind the wall when she'd arrived here. There was a square courtyard in front of her that was covered in layers of sand and surrounding it on two sides were chairs, some of which were already taken.

They joined the small group of people already on the court and Karen could see they were talking with Diondra, who was no longer wearing her white corset dress. She had exchanged it for a white bikini that barely covered anything. Kayda approached and Karen still trailed.

"Where's Aurora?"

"She had business to attend to," said Diondra. "I'll be refereeing this match in her stead." There was a pause as she waved over a few other people. "I've already drafted the teams, so no changing. Team one will be Kayda, Luna, Malia, Dela, Jix, Rodric, Athan, Braxus, Sol and Karen." She paused again and waited for them to group together. "Team two will be Lara, Escara, Silvia, Atelia, Nyla, Calle, Kilum, Lirik, Orus and Kaul."

The teams took their sides and Karen stood in the middle row beside Kayda. A few people had made their way from the backyard in order to watch this and that made her feel a little nervous. Across the force field in the middle, Karen locked eyes with Kilum. He smiled faintly and she returned it before looking at the other people there. She didn't recognise any of the men but Karen was sure it was safe, seeing as the others she knew were here. But before she could dwell on it much longer she was drawn back to Diondra.

"The yellow force field is the neutral colour for this game," she explained looking between each group. "When Kayda's team wins a point it will turn blue, when Lara's team wins a point it will turn green. Is that clear?" There were nods all around. "Good. If a mistake is made the force field will turn red. Lara's team will serve first."

A whistle was blown and clapping emerged from the crowd. Karen's eyes went to Lara who was serving first. It was high and reached far over her head. From behind her, Rodric jumped up and bumped the ball back over the force field. Escara popped it up and Calle whacked it down the other side. It hit the ground and the force field lit up in a vivid shade of green.

Diondra picked up the ball and passed it back to Lara who readied her stance again. She threw the ball up and sent it towards them. Karen gulped. It was coming towards her. Placing her hands together like the others had, she clasped them tightly and as the ball dipped she bumped it to the other side. A surprised smile hit Karen's face. She had made it. Silvia hit it back and Luna returned it again hard. No one touched it and it hit the line. The force field lit up in a brilliant shade of blue.

Karen smiled, happy that she helped her team to win the point. The game ended in a round of cheers as Karen's team was the first to twenty-five points. The crowd applauded their efforts and after a short five minute break they swapped sides on the court and prepared for another game.

Nearing the end of the fifth game, the gate opened and Aurora quietly walked towards the court. She stood to the side, leaning against the wall as she watched. Her eyes hit Karen and instantly, she was sure she had made the right choice. Perhaps with time they could exchange more information and all their allies could join. It would certainly make them stronger.

When the game finally ended, everyone clapped in celebration, Aurora along with them. The force field dropped and the teams came together as Aurora's presence was noticed as she approached. "So, who won?"

"Kayda's team won three of the five matches," said Diondra with a smile.

"Good," said Aurora, smiling. "Dinner is being served to all guests but all of you are invited to join me inside."

The crowd dispersed and Karen followed the group to the house and into the dining room which looked different than it had earlier in the day. The chandelier was lit up and shone its light throughout the room. The long table was covered in a pure white sheet and it had food laid across it. Karen took a seat on one side in the middle beside Kayda and Luna.

"Please, help yourselves," said Aurora, gesturing towards the food.

Everyone took what they wanted and Karen eyed the deep fried Nuna legs, putting a few of them onto her plate before picking at it slowly. After a small bite, she took a bigger one. She had eaten this before but last time, it didn't taste so nice.

"So, how was the game?" asked Aurora, looking around.

"Good," replied Diondra. "Luna made a couple of difficult shots throughout as did Orus. And for her first time playing, Karen did quite well."

Karen smiled, self-conscious about the comment but she said nothing. Conversations started up around her and Karen listened to as many of them as she could but she didn't participate, more than happy to listen and eat the delicious food in front of her.

As the meal slowly came to an end, a few people excused themselves, including Karen who made her way back to the pool that Kayda had showed her. There was no one there and she could already hear a few insects coming out. The lights on the side lit up from semi-dry concrete and the lights in the pool showed the crystal clear water. Karen sat on the edge and dunked her feet in. It was cool but pleasant.

Without a seconds thought, she hopped in and went under, touching the bottom with her hands before rising back to the surface and taking a huge gulp of air. With her hair wet and darkened she swam lengths of the pool back and forth a couple of times before something caught her eye. Someone had joined her. It was Kilum.

"Hey there, Are you coming in?"

Nodding, Kilum slipped into the water and swam to where she was at the end of the pool. "Race you?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"You're on," Karen called, pushing away from the edge.

Together they swam for a couple of hours. When tiredness began to set in, Karen swam to the end of the pool and sat on the top step. Kilum saw and instantly, he knew that she was tired. He felt a little of the same himself.

"I think someone needs some sleep. You have a room here, right?"

"Yes," said Karen, yawning. "On the third floor."

Kilum hopped out of the pool and came around to where Karen sat. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. Taking her hand, he led her to where a stack of towels sat and he grabbed one and dried herself off, once Karen was done she tossed it into a nearby used towel basket.

Together they walked up to her room and he opened the door for her and instantly, she went to the bed, laying down, not caring about being still in her bathing suit or removing the covers. Trying not to disturb her, he turned and walked towards the door but stopped when she spoke.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," said Kilum with a smile.

He turned back, moved to the other side of the bed, yanked the covers out from under her and got them both underneath them. Karen turned over and they locked eyes. Karen blushed again but this time, she didn't look away. She held his gaze. With one hand he reached out and stroked a few strands of hair off her face.

"So, does your mother have red hair?"

"No, my father," answered Karen. "Although mine's darker with a purple tinge. My mother's a brunette."

"Well, it's a pretty colour," said Kilum, stroking her cheek with a finger. A pleasant shiver ran down Karen's spine at the touch but she didn't pull away. Tentatively, she reached out and took hold of his other hand. He squeezed it and she smiled faintly.

"So, what work do you really do for Aurora?"

Kilum chuckled lightly. "I'm a Cafarel in training."

"What? Really?" asked Karen, her eyes widening, a little.

"Yes, really," Kilum assured. "The male you were offered on board, he's my mentor."

"You know about that?"

"Yes, Diondra told me," said Kilum. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you refused."

Knowing smiles passed between them and without needing to ask permission, Kilum leaned in close, pressing their lips together. Karen accepted to contact, parting to lips, allowing him access inside. Their tongues danced and Kilum brought a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in closer and deepening their kiss. When they broke apart, Karen moved into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Tell me more about yourself," said Karen, closing her eyes. "How did you meet Aurora?"

"Through my parents, Titus and Freya," said Kilum quietly. "I was born here, of course. They knew Aurora through a couple of deals but I don't think they were too close."

"What happened to your parents?"

"When I was about six, they went on a small holiday. Not since my sister was born had they taken a break and some friends agreed to look after me and my sister, Aerena. They had kids themselves so it wasn't unpleasant for me. They went to Gerrard V. After a few days it was bombed by the Empire. They were killed."

Karen's eyes opened at the last sentence. "Oh... I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing how horrible it must have been, she had always hated the Empire, for many reasons including the countless atrocities they had committed.

She felt Kilum shifted closer to and their bodies touched lightly. "It doesn't matter," he said somewhat indifferently. "I still remember them clearly. Nothing can taint my memory."

"Aren't you angry?"

"At the Empire?" asked Kilum. At her nod, he answered. "Not really. I mean, what's the point? Sometimes these things just happen."

"And how did you end up with Aurora?"

"Well, the family I was left with could only keep me for so long," replied Kilum. "They also knew Aurora, although they were a little closer to her. Aurora said that she could always use another male Cafarel and said that if I agreed to her terms that I could train to be one. I accepted as I saw nothing better. Besides, I can't imagine what is so terrible about being a Cafarel."

"And your sister?"

"Aurora took her in as well," said Kilum. "She's still in school which Aurora is paying for. She wants to be a politician and I'm not sure about her goals but Aurora's very supportive."

"So, you and your sister are close?"

"Very."

"Hmm..." Karen purred in concurrence, her eyes closing once again.

Karen hummed in agreement and just as she fell asleep, Kilum pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.


End file.
